


sunshine he's here you can take a break

by colazitron



Series: 2016 December Holiday Fic Countdown [23]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: When Even is this happy, and bright, Isak won't be held responsible for how he reacts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I am making this all up and sharing it purely for entertainment purposes.
> 
> For anon, who asked for clingy Isak. I hope you like it!

It's completely different this time around, being at a party at Eva’s, than it was last time. Last time, Jonas was invited, and it was understood he'd be bringing Mahdi, Magnus, and Isak with him. This time, Eva texted him directly, enthusiastically telling him he was obligated to attend her New Year's party and to “bring that handsome boyfriend of yours, I'm planning to steal him for a midnight kiss”. Isak told he'd be there, he'd ask Even about it, and he'd just start kissing Even five minutes before midnight, and Eva wouldn't be able to push her way between them. Isak could practically hear her delighted laugh in the series of hahahahahas she sent in response.

He tells Even about it on Eva’s doorstep, and he laughs. Maybe he'd like to kiss her at midnight, she's a pretty girl after all. Isak laughs and rolls his eyes. As a threat, it doesn't even work in jest when Even's got his arm wrapped around Isak's shoulders and is mumbling it into his temple in between chaste kisses. Even if Isak is the one who snuggled under Even's arm and refused to leave his side.

“Isak!” Eva greets him happily, throwing her arms around him. Isak has really missed her. She's fun, and bubbly, and he remembers how sweet she was to him even when she found out how he'd torpedoed her relationship with Jonas. He'd already regretted it by then, but looking back he really wishes he'd have tried to fix things between them instead.

“Eva!” Isak replies just as enthusiastically and hugs her back with the arm not around Even, unwilling to let go of him completely.

“And you brought your handsome boyfriend. Very nice,” she says when she steps back.

Even grins at her. 

“Isak told me about your plan. We'll just have to hide away from him,” he says with a frankly adorable attempt at a wink.

“I'll come find you,” she promises, and then turns away at the call of her name from somewhere further in the house.

“Drinks in the kitchen, I put something in the fridge for you two, have fun, see you later!” she calls, vanishing into the crowd.

“I like her,” Even says.

Isak smiles up at him.

“Yeah, me too,” he says, then grabs Even's hands. “Come on, we'll go put our coats in her room downstairs, then we'll see what she put in the fridge for us.”

If Even's surprised that Isak has never mentioned Eva before the Christmas party at his but knows her house well enough to locate her room, he doesn't say so. Eva hasn't locked it, but she's put a large potted ficus in front of the door. Isak squeezes past and drops his and Even's things just inside her room.

In the fridge, it turns out, there are three obnoxiously colourful bottles of non-alcoholic children's ‘prosecco', each one with a post-it note with Isak’s name stuck to it. For a moment Isak feels his insides tighten with nerves. He doesn't know how comfortable Even is with people knowing about his condition, has avoided telling people about it. Eva’s just trying to he nice, but...

Even laughs and grabs the purple one. 

“This is fantastic! I haven't had this in years,” he says.

“My mum used to refuse to buy it,” Isak says. “I was always so jealous of other kids who got to have it for their birthday parties.”

“Really? Why?” Even asks, twisting the wire off and popping the plastic cork. Isak can't help but laugh at the triumphant look on his face.

“Something about artificial sweeteners and not needing any help being way too energetic,” Isak says.

Even grimaces through his first swig.

“Tastes like artificial sweetener,” he says. “And artificial flavouring. And artificial colouring.”

Isak studies the label and nods along.

“Well, that's all it's made of,” he says.

“Not even water?” Even asks, still grinning.

“Artificial water,” Isak says and takes a swig of his own. Even looks so bright smiling like that. He was handsome before Isak got to know him, but the first time Even smiled at him like this, wide, unguarded, happy, Isak knew he was a goner. Now that he can, it takes all his self-control not to kiss him.

It lasts only until he's swallowed, then he leans over and seals his lips over Even's.

“You've been doing that all day,” Even murmurs between kisses.

“Kissing you? I generally do that as much as I can,” Isak teases.

“No, you don't. Not like today. You're clingy,” Even says. He says it with a grin and a nuzzle of Isak's nose, so Isak just grins back.

“I like you a lot,” he says.

“Yeah? Do you?” Even says.

“Yeah,” Isak confirms and doesn't let Even reply, touching their lips together in another kiss.

Truth is, Even has been beaming all day, laughing at all of Isak's jokes, especially the ones that aren't that funny. He seems delighted every time Isak initiates any kind of contact, and Isak can't help but keep doing it when it makes Even look at him like that. So, yeah, he's having a hard time keeping his hands and mouth off Even today.

“I like you a lot too,” Even says, pressing little kisses to Isak’s mouth.

“That's fortunate,” Isak grins.

Even laughs again and leans in for a final kiss. Isak wraps the hand not holding the bottle around the back of his neck and tilts his head, opening his mouth to pull Even into a deeper kiss.

“Come on, we should say hello to your friends. We'll hide away to make out later,” Even says.

Isak grins and laces his fingers with Even's, letting him pull him along into the party. He's got a few tricks up his sleeves to persuade Even to make that sooner rather than later.

**The End**


End file.
